Travels Beyond Tortall
by Silent Serenade
Summary: As Daine and Numair travel North after the Immortals war, several turn of events may prove to be more than what the mages can handle alone.
1. Decisions Revealed

****

Travels Beyond Tortall

Chapter 1 – Decisions Revealed

Written by Silent Serenade 

Disclaimer: Everything included here belongs to Tamora Pierce and I claim no credit for them. I only own the plot of the story, nothing else. 

Please read this after the 4th book of the 'Immortal' series, the 'Realms of the Gods'. This takes part after the Epilogue and does not follow up with the 'Protector of the Small' series.

* * *

Daine walked closer to Numair, snuggling under his arm as they took a break from cleaning the messy remains of the battle. Making sure that they were out of earshot, she whispered to Numair, "I have to tell you about something. A few decisions I made in the Divine Realms."

Hearing the tone of seriousness in her voice, Numair led her to a deserted room while his black Gift spilled from his fingers to soundproof the room.

"No one can hear us now." Numair sat down on a nearby chair. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"First, about the Stormwings," Daine replied in a shaky voice. "The Gods wanted to banish them from the Mortal Realms forever."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Numair asked. "Didn't you think they were evil? Or have you changed your mind after Rikash died?"

Daine shook her head with a pained expression on her face.

"Tell me Magelet," Numair whispered gently, "what did you do?"

"I told them there was nothing wrong with Stormwings," Daine continued in a more stable tone, "and begged for them to let the Stormwings stay on this Realm 'cause they probably won't cause any more trouble. Not much, anyway."

Numair wrapped his large arms around Daine's slender frame, hoping that would calm her down. "What's the other decision?"

Daine smiled. "Mithros and the others asked me if I wanted to become a Goddess and stay in the Divine Realms forever, or to remain human and restricted to this realm, and I, well, I chose..."

"What!" Numair practically screamed in her ear. "Tell me, WHAT DID YOU CHOOSE?"

"Calm down Numair," Daine muttered, "Good thing you've cast a spell, otherwise everyone would be rushing here."

Numair tried to use Daine's strategy of closing his eyes and counting to ten, waiting for his anger to decrease and trying to fix his mind on something simple.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Numair thought about Daine's stubborn yet pretty face, smiling at him happily, _6, 7_—

He was interrupted when sweet, warm lips pressed against his, surprising him at first. He quickly broke off the kiss and asked Daine in a teasing tone, "What did you choose?"

"You," was Daine's simple reply, "I chose you." She leaned once again towards him.

Pulling back, Numair stated, "You were a word away from being a Goddess and you chose me?"

This time Daine kissed him quickly and fiercely, gripping his shoulders in case he tried to escape again. When Numair found he had no way out, he deepened their kiss, causing Daine to release him. The kisses turned short and sweet, full of love and passion, when a croak-whistle brought them back to reality.

In walked an extremely angry Kitten, mad at being left out of all this fun.

To be continued...


	2. Some Time Together

****

Travels Beyond Tortall

Chapter 2 – Some Time Together

Written by Silent Serenade 

Thanks for all of your reviews; I'm totally flattered! I can't believe my first fic could have so many people responding, and I'm really sorry it was short, I can't seem to write really long fics so please bear with me, I'll try to improve.

To answer a few things, the first chapter was set out in a cabin where the war was fought and they were cleaning up the remains, (please read the Epilogue of the 4th Immortals book, 'The Realms of the Gods'), when Daine talked to Numair. I know it's short and it can be better, and I'll try to change as much as possible, as soon as possible. Thank you all again for your patience with me, I really appreciate it. Enough blabbering, onto the story now, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So Daine, where do you want to go after the banquet at Corus?" Numair asked his companion as they lay on the grass gazing at the stars.

"Learn more about my magic," she answered absent-mindedly. "Make more friends with the People, explore more of the world... Be with you."

At this, Numair sat up and spoke in a teasing tone. "Aren't you already with me?"

"Hmph!" Daine answered, knowing exactly what he was trying to achieve. "Don't get smart with me, Master Salmalín, it doesn't work half of the time."

"But it works during the other half," Numair smiled as he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Daine broke the kiss when Cloud snorted loudly from her grazing a few meters away. _How much do you like kissing stork man?_

_None of your business, go back to your supper_, Daine sent silently, not wishing Numair to overhear.

_Why should I?_ The pony retorted. _I'm about finished anyway. And if you don't answer me, then I'll come charging at stork man until you do._

_No you won't, not unless you want food for the next few months,_ Daine spoke to her friend mentally.

_Too bad you don't have horse sense; it'll do you a lot of good. _ With that, Cloud went in search of some water.

"What just happened?" Numair's confused expression and voice broke her from her thoughts. "Was something bothering you? Or should I say someone?"

Daine felt a blush rising to her checks, but decided to answer his question in a different way. Her face drew upwards slowly nearer to Numair until their noses were practically touching. Daine could feel his short warm breaths over her face before she gently pressed her lips to his, making him smile in content.

The two lovers broke up due to lack of air, and with that settled, Numair regained his position on the ground, enclosing his arms around Daine as she laid her head on his chest.

Numair studied her calm, peaceful expression until he felt himself being slowly pulled into a slumber with Daine.

* * *

"Hurry up Numair!" Daine called happily to her friend. "Riding's not that hard, and you've been doing it for years and still fooling around with the reins!"

"Slow down Daine," Numair replied breathlessly. Riding was definitely not something he liked, and being teased about it was even worse. Reducing Spot to a trot, Numair watched Cloud disappearing in the forest. Sighing, he got off his horse muttering under his breath.

"Daine?" Numair called, suddenly worried about his student and lover. "Where are you Daine? Daine?"

Among the trees Numair heard an ear-piercing shriek which caused his heart to skip a few beats.

To be continued...

* * *

A cliffhanger! I'm extremely sorry if it's too short, I guess I'm having a major writer's block right now plus about 500 more algebra questions to complete. All I can think about all day is the _x_'s and the _y_'s. Please review and tell me what you think about this story, I really need a couple of ideas now. You can always email me at with ideas, suggestions, questions, comments, or even flames. Yes, I actually like flames; I'll realise the parts in which I'm not good at and that way I could improve my fan fics. Stay tuned for the next part! 


	3. Isabelle

****

Travels Beyond Tortall

Chapter 3 – Isabelle

Written by Silent Serenade 

Thank you for reading - hope you enjoy.

* * *

Numair's heart stopped as he heard an ear-piercing shriek from the dense forest. He pulled the protesting Spot towards the source of noise, sweat dripping from his face.

If I get there fast enough, I'd be able to save Daine! He panicked as a second scream was heard above the racket of squawking birds. Dragging Spot with him, Numair ran through the tress, blasting bits of shrub away with his Gift. There was only one thing – person – in the world who mattered to him now. Daine.

With renewed energy, Numair sprinted past the last few trees which separated him and the whimpering. There stood a lizard-like immortal with silver claws, a golden-blue scaled dragonet tinted with a hint of red, also with silver claws, a shaking, sobbing girl leaning on a tree for support, and Daine. Numair's gaze shifted from Daine, to the basilisk, Kitten, the shivering girl, and finally rested on Daine again. Cloud trotted towards Daine as she went to help calm down the girl. Numair was still staring at his beloved when realisation suddenly hit him like a bullet. He found Daine glancing at him and looked away, clearing his throat.

"What happened?" he broke the silence, asking no one in particular. However, all heads turned towards him, making Numair take a step back.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Daine replied after a short pause. Facing the girl who was looking anxiously at the basilisk, Daine repeated Numair's question.

"What happened?"

The girl turned more frightened unexpectedly, shrinking noticeably and clinging onto the tree with a stronger grip. Taking a deep breath, she answered nervously.

"I-I was walking along the path," the gestured at the worn out, barely visible road. Taking a brief glance at the basilisk, she continued. "Then that snake came along and spook to me!"

"All I said was 'Good morning'," Tkaa protested innocently, causing the girl to jump, and the others to glare at him. "Thinking back, I did ask her for her gemstone."

The girl's hands instantly shot to her emerald pendant which clung to her neck. "I will not give you my mother's necklace, even if I die wearing it! You hear that, you disgraceful snake?"

Daine fingered the Badger's claw that hung around her own neck and turned to the girl. "It's alright, you _don't_ have to give Tkaa _anything_, right?" She gave a menacingly stare to Tkaa. "Now, what's your name?"

"Isabelle," she replied calmly. She had stopped shaking, and Daine observed her closely for the first time. Isabelle wore shirts and breeches which were somehow familiar clothes, in a style in which Daine has seen before, but she can't seem to put everything into place.

"Lady Isabelle," Numair bowed as he spoke politely, as if addressing royalty, "may I escort you back to your residence?"

Daine giggled at Numair's successful attempt of humour as Isabelle burst out laughing, Kitten returned to her normal colour, and Tkaa managed a tiny smile, while Numair was grinning mischievously at the sight before him.

Can we go now? Cloud spoke to Daine, clearly annoyed. _I don't know what all this fuss is about, besides, I'm hungry and tired._

"Isabelle," Daine asked, "do you live near here? Would it be possible if we stay overnight with you? You see, Cloud – my bad tempered, impatient pony – is hungry and tired."

I am not! Cloud's voice shouted in Daine's mind. _In fact, I'm an extremely good-natured, sincere creature who has been poorly abandoned by some people during certain conversations._

Daine snorted at Cloud's self-description. "Stop being so rude! Can't you see Isabelle here was quite in distress?"

Isabelle looked at Daine with a puzzled expression on her face. She said to Numair, "Does she always talk to herself?"

"No, she has Wild Magic and can talk to animals," Numair chuckled.

"Wild Magic?" Isabelle's eyes grew wide. "You mean, the kind of magic which Veralidaine Sarrasri has?"

Daine stopped concentrating on Cloud and jerked her head towards Isabelle when she heard her name, while Numair answered Isabelle's question. "The very same. In fact, she's here right now." He gestured to Daine.

Isabelle's eyes widened in fear as she retreated from Daine, taking a step back. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble, but I have to go now." Not waiting for a reaction from anybody, she sprinted across the forest and away from Daine.

To be continued...

* * *

Who is this Isabelle person? Why was she so eager to get away from Daine? Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters. coughs I mean, find out on the next chapter of Travels Beyond Tortall. 


	4. Interlude

**Travels Beyond Tortall**

Chapter 4 – Interlude

By Silent Serenade 

It's been more than a year. I suppose all of you should know that I actually _am_ continuing on this piece of fan fiction which I've stared a long time ago. Right... This may be disappointing for those who are looking for a nice, long read, but this is of substantial quality! (Well, sort of...) Besides, it's just an Interlude, and I will get on with the story later on.

So read on, and without further ado, I present you the fourth chapter of Travels Beyond Tortall! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Plot belongs to me.

Dedication: This is for you, Lena, who encouraged me to stuff the Sailor Moon mushiness and write something else...

* * *

The fiery ball of flames was slowing sinking upon the foliage, casting a warm orange glow upon the otherwise dull scenery. The sky around the retiring globe was bursting with exuberance, the gloriously rich hues of affection sprayed across the heavens, swirling into the radiant ambiance.

Two young lovers dreamily watched the sunset, both with hidden passion burning in comparison to with view before where they sat, fingers entwined as a symbol of deep affection.

"Beautiful."

He slowly turned to study her relaxed features, tinted with the last dying rays of the sun when she breathlessly whispered almost inaudibly.

"It is nothing."

He spoke his choice of words slowly and carefully with a need to draw suspicion from her. He succeeded.

"Huh?"

A soft smile graced Numair's features and he gently played with her chestnut curls, absently twirling them with his long, slender fingers. He absolutely loved her puzzlement, the small pout on her lips, the way her face had hardened yet still showed that shine which only she possessed. He loved this woman.

"Nothing could rival your beauty."

"Oh?" She questioned curtly, raising an eyebrow to produce a better effect. "Not even your handsome build, your broad shoulders, your well-defined chin, your strong muscular arms, your husky voice, your gorgeous eyes?"

With each comment made, Daine slowly made her way closer to Numair, and finally wrapping her slim arms around his neck, eyes burning into his.

"You seduce me, temptress."

Her lips were mere inches within his reach, and they both knew as definite at the setting sun that he wanted her.

"And your tender, loving, yet intensely kissable lips?"

No, he needed her.

Self-control, pride, dignity and the male ego was one thing. Survival was another.

She was so close that she could hear every ragged breath he took, see the flick of the sun's last drops complimenting the shade of his eyes, feel the intensity between them.

Without a second thought, their lips met.

* * *

Yay for mushiness... 


	5. Corus

**Travels Beyond Tortall**

Chapter 5 – Corus

By Silent Serenade

I have a very nice feeling about this piece being finish very soon... During the study periods and extra time of my yearly exams for last year, I planned the plot of the whole ficcy, so everything shall be done! This ain't mindless and an spur of the moment thing anymore!

Acknowledgements shall go to the wonderful music from my Discman during the beautiful nights. Thank you, Tchaikovsky!

* * *

The regal, handsome man with ebony hair, King Jonathan III rose from his royal throne with Queen Thayet and cleared his throat slightly, despite the silence.

"This Midsummer, during the 14th year of our ruling, the former Emperor Ozorne of Carthak launched an attack on Tortall and her allies, Maren, Galla, Tyra, Yamani Island and Carthak under Emperor Kaddar's ruling, with creatures known as 'Immortals'. With the aid of every citizen, we counteracted their advances and defeated their hostile intentions."

The grand hall filled with applause, before the King held up a finger, instantly hushing the noise.

"However, many have sacrificed themselves for this cause. I will now announce a moment of silence as a tribute to their memory."

Near the front of the room, Daine clad in a simple yet elegant bronze gown glanced at her companion, smartly clad in a flowing robe, knowing what would come next.

"All of these accomplishments would have been impossible if not for the defeat of our enemies powerful mage, Inar Hadensra, by our Master Numair Salmalín. Most importantly, for the aid of 2 mature dragons, a flock of Stormwings and other Immortals, and the alliance of Darkings, the Wildmage Veralidaine Sarrasri!"

Causing momentary whispers, Daine and Number together ascended the throne and knelt before the rulers of Tortall. The King pinned on a brooch of a sparkling coloured jewel to Daine's dress, as the Queen did the same to Numair's robe. They stood up and bowed deeply before the royalties, before returning to their original places.

"Now, I welcome you all to a celebration of peace!"

An eruption of thunder echoed in the hall, as the announcement of victory was finally declared after the agonisingly long years of fighting.

As everyone settled for the banquet prepared for the occasion, Daine sighed inaudibly at a strange sense of discomfort.

* * *

"Onua, we need to talk." The stocky K'miri glanced suspiciously at the young woman who dragged her to the gardens during the ball. Daine sat on the edge of a sparkling fountain illuminated by the brilliant moon, as her companion remained standing.

"You're one of my closest friends, Onua. I know whatever we discuss would remain between the two of us."

She hesitantly nodded, shrouded in an air of wariness.

"The Stormwings will remain here," Daine spoke calmly, as if she never had nightmares about these strange creatures which were once so cruel to her. Noticing Onua's expression of confusion, she continued.

"The Divine Realms were to keep them out of our mortal residence because of all the trouble 'they' caused. The Gods wanted to forever banish them, punishing them for their very _nature_."

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to remain indifferent.

"I stood up for them. The Stormwings will remain here."

Onua knew her friend wouldn't elaborate any further, and accept what she announced by speaking at last.

"What's with you and Numair?"

Daine choked on something invisible and nearly fell into the water behind her before glaring questionably at her amused comrade.

"What? It's absolutely obvious, you two holding hands, gazing loving and laughing silently at each other, waiting for the moment to pounce—"

A poke in the ribs stopped Onua's declaration of truth, but only to be replaced with a shrug.

"Besides, you're blushing profoundly."

Daine squeaked and attempted to hide behind her hands, almost refusing to speak.

Onua waited patiently, twiddling her thumbs and playing with the pathway's marble.

"He proposed."

The nonchalant act evaporated into thin air, revealing the true, violent nature of the K'miri.

"He _WHAT!_"

Wincing at the painful decibel reached, she opened her mouth and drew a sharp intake of air.

"Greetings, ladies. What a pleasure it is to spend this glorious night in your company."

Staggering, speech slurring and smiling seductively swayed a splendidly shirtless Salmalín.

"Ah, you my lovely... How would you say we become... Better acquainted?"

He took Daine's hand and kissed it non-too-gently, winking blatantly.

Without warning, Numair pulled on her arm, secured a burning palm on her back and thrust his tongue down Daine's throat.

Seeing her instant reactions to his embrace, Onua chuckled almost evilly at the result of their 'serious' conversation.

* * *

Muahaha. Did you notice there was an alliterative line in there?

Expect the next chapter quite soon, seeing I had it half written last night.


	6. Journeys Begin

**Travels Beyond Tortall**

Chapter 6 – Journeys Begin 

By Silent Serenade 

Fine, I admit. I'm pathetically slow. But I'm sure you all knew that. 

Wooohooo... We're about half way into the story now (only!), and things would possibly speed up soon. Thanks for putting up with me, but school's really... Loaded. 

Disclaimer: My library has signed copies of Ms Pierce's books!

* * *

"Sorry about last night," Numair apologised for the 65th time. "I was under strong alcoholic influences and was left alone with the beautiful and willing love of my life." 

"Perhaps if you put a tad of sincerity and emotion and wipe that victorious grin off your face I might forgive you." 

"There's nothing to forgive. If I remember correctly, you aided in the untying of your dress." 

"Which thankfully remained as my dress due to the appearance of King Jonathan, sweet, understanding Jon, who happened to be strolling unaccompanied." 

"And with no credits towards your thoughtful friend Onua who left me to ravish you in my uncontrollable desire." 

"Oh, PLEASE! Don't exaggerate so!" 

With a sudden swift movement, Numair managed to stop both their horses without falling or overly disturbing the dozing Kitten. He held her face to look into his, and softened his touch as her stubbornness and strength faded to fear and uncertainty. 

"I'm speaking the truth, Magelet. I don't think I can hold this much longer, especially when I'm drowning in your chocolate whirlpool as your silky hair flows freely in this gentle summer breeze, softly teasing my skin." 

All doubts vanished at Numair's wild, stormy eyes holding a desperate plea. She smiled shy, and when she spoke, her voice was velvet with its beautifully smooth texture, full of a silent serenade reserved only for him; endless whispers of a gentle lover's caress. 

"I enjoyed it immensely and never wanted it to end. I felt so close to sharing something special with you, but when we finally had our privacy, you were asleep and..." 

Her melodious voice wavered slightly and broke, taking Numair's heart with it. 

"I'm sorry, my sweet, I really am. But the drinks pushed me beyond my control, blindly needing this raging hunger to be satisfied. Although I suppose it's positive you've kept your innocence," he ended sadly. 

_As much as I realise how important amendments are, this is a rather uncomfortable position,_ Cloud complained. 

Sighing and sniffing her nose, Daine made a face of annoyance at her mount and led Cloud to resume her trot.

* * *

After 2 weeks of traveling East, Daine's spirits were somehow lifted as cities scattered to towns, further diminishing to villages among the forests-filled lands. The air held a sensationally crisp touch which alerted the mages' senses, easing them with their newfound awareness. 

"Ah, the mountains, aren't they beautiful?" Memories flooded Daine, as she recalled playing and learning in the calm wilderness. A sudden yearn for her childhood tinted her vision, but she brushed it aside and focused on the scene before her. 

"Yes, it is." Numair spoke softly, huskily. In all his years of traveling, never had peacefulness this strong accompanied him. Seeing the expression on Daine's face, he wondered of her true feelings. "Don't you miss your home?" 

Despite the sensitive tone he'd chosen, Daine's dreamy gaze instantly darkened as gates closed swiftly. She looked away from Numair's compassionate features, taking the distant view of nature again, and spoke almost hesitantly. 

"No. Corus is my home." 

If he heart the rusting steel voice, he chose to ignore it. Instead, his smile broadened as he inwardly prayed his companion would be alright. 

"Then tell me... What in Mithro's name are we doing here?" 

Broken from her trance, Daine laughed merrily, eyes twinkling. 

"I've no idea." 

As they rode towards a thin clearing from the woods, Numair gently caressing her arm, Daine was immersed in doubt. 

_What am I doing here? Is this my home? I've grown up with these blessings, but I'm afraid they're captivating me more than it should._

* * *

That night as they settled in camp near River Drell, what separated them from the glorious mountains, Daine smiled as she remembered. 

"What's so amusing?" She felt Numair's warmth flood her being, an arm sliding across her waist. 

She leaned back into him, grin widening. 

"How we first met." 

Numair chuckled, and softly pressed his lips on her forehead. 

"I thought you were the most stubborn, strangest animal." 

"And I knew in my delirious sate about the extent of your magic." 

Sighing happily, Daine rested her head on Numair's light-covered chest. 

"I was so shy around you, so unsure of myself. I felt myself blushing every time you glanced at me." 

"Yes, I could tell. It was obvious how you feel for me right there and then." 

She smacked his nose playfully, as Numair caught her hand and pulled her close, kissing Daine fully on the lips. 

When they parted, Daine shivered with something far from cold, eyes gleaming and dazed, as Numair led them back to their tent. 

"Come, Magelet. We cross the river tomorrow."

* * *

Dum de dum... 


	7. Interruptions

**

Travels Beyond Tortall

**

Chapter 7 — Interruptions 

By Silent Serenade 

Apologies for the lateness. I've been very sick lately, since March. But I'll be fine, someday. This will be finished. 

Dedicated to the great Sawa-sama who's supposingly the biggest Numair/Daine fan ever.

* * *

"I never expected the great black robed mage of Corus to be afraid of travelling in a boat for a few hours," Daine laughed merrily at Numair's discomfort. 

"A tiny bit of makeshift wood held by my puny magic," he muttered. "Hardly a boat." 

"Same thing. Besides, I never knew you got seasick." Daine retorted, her grin widening. 

"My dear, the horses went crazy. You could just feel the wood wanting to split. I had thought your magic to be more than THAT." He laid a comforting hand on the slightly grey Kitten, who was obviously as distressed as he was by the situation moments ago. She looked at Numair with her bright, cat-like eyes, and chirped a note to express her gratitude. 

"Hey, I'm not the one complaining," Daine gave Numair a mischievous glance, and continued to soothe the disgruntled horses. _Grow up, Cloud. Set a good example for Spot, won't you?_

_Don't complain to me, go whine to stork-man. We horses prefer to stand on firm ground._

Daine dismissed this with a snort, suddenly uninterested about the horse's sentiments. 

_What's happening to me? All of a sudden, I feel… Different. More aggressive, impatient. Something's wrong..._

Numair studied her thoughtful features, aware of her troubled mind. He too, noticed something was different. Perhaps it was the river going against them, nearly drowning the party, or the stinging humidity in the atmosphere, holding more than just water vapour. There was a bite in the cold, a bite which was more mental than physical. 

"Daine, something's up," his voice turned sombre, serious, eyes hardening to black coals. "I don't know if you feel it, but it's a magic presence..." 

He turned to look at her, and was shocked by what he saw. 

Bathed in sunlight, her copper curls were tinted scarlet, giving the appearance of being stained by blood. Her usually soft, hazel eyes were now green, a shade of hard, unforgiving jade. And her clothes, they were... 

_Daine!_ A melodious voice with multitudinous colours echoed in Numair's mind, sharp like lightning. He blinked, and saw Daine had returned to her state moments before the change. She looked dazed, as if unbelieving of a premonition just seen, and glanced questionably at Numair. 

"What was —" she stopped mid-sentence. A voice which reflected the spectrum, of birdsong and cat-purr, echoing through the depths of her mind, beyond eternity she was sure, a voice which belong to... 

"Kitten?" 

Pleased with her success in mind communication, the dragonet whistled happily, turning slightly pink with pride. 

"Erm. Can't you do it again?" Numair asked with amazement. He'd never thought Kitten could mature so fast! 

Everyone turned silent. Even the uncomfortable horses realised the importance of his occasion and were still, eager to experience the lovely tone of the dragon again, having tasted a drop before. They were silent, and waited. 

A growl was distinctively heard as Kitten turned red, this time from rage, and stomped her hind feet with annoyance, unable to repat the mind speech again. 

Daine turned to Numair, trying to hide a grin from her face. "Why couldn't she do it again?" 

Numair was silent for awhile, contemplating his answer. He had a feeling from Daine's easiness that she was not quite aware of what took place in those moments. Yet he was also aware of Daine's slight changes in the past few days, which she must've been conscious of. Should he push these new emotions which have crept into his lover, some which she may have allowed? He decided to take the risk. 

"Daine, did you feel that?" 

She looked more confused than ever. 

"Feel what? I heard Kit, if that's you mean. Don't you think—?" 

"What were you doing when you hard her?" He cut her off abruptly, wanting to receive answers. 

"Hm? I was thinking." 

"Of course you were thinking," he almost snarled, exasperated. "WHAT were you thinking about?" 

Her stare turned cold, her voice aggressive. 

"That's none of your business." 

He had had enough. Holding her arms so tightly that it would probably leave bruises, he passionately, almost brutally, pressed his lips upon hers, accessing all of her mouth with his frenzied tongue. Daine instantly melted in his embrace, frightened and excited at the same time. He was like a wild animal claiming his mate, and she tried helplessly to match his passion. 

Numair poured all his love, fears and anger in that one kiss, as tears escaped from his eyes at the thought of ever leaving her. He felt tired, old and weary, crumbling to the bones and emotionally unstable as they finally ended the kiss. 

She felt warm droplets of water caress her face, and was shocked to realise they were Numair's tears. He was crying. The amazement of that kiss slowly faded as she hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek, brushing away the wetness with her thumb. 

"Of course it's my business. I love you, and don't' ever want to leave you." 

His broken tone, helpless like a child's, left Daine breathless and overflowing with emotion as tears forced to escape her own misty eyes. 

"I love you too, Numair. I will never leave you." 

She burrowed her head in his heaving chest, feeling his arms snake around her back, ignoring the whistle of approval from Kitten. 

An arrow whizzed through the air, piercing the afternoon breeze. Kitten trilled shrilly as Daine screamed in pain.

* * *

I've always wanted to put really evil cliffhangers. Well, here's one. And I've got the next chapter written already, in case you really want to know. 


	8. Unexpected

**Travels Beyond Tortall**

Chapter 8 – Unexpected 

Written by Silent Serenade 

My Internet bound computer seems to have semi-died on me. Such a shame, I had grown quite attached to it... Much appreciation shall go to Martini, who's been bothering with (and bothered) me since a long while ago. May you perhaps present some contact information, seeing I've never quite been able to track you down. Many thanks to all other reviewers, and I'm proud to be an owner of receiving my first centennial celebration. Please note that some names are intended to be in their masculine forms. 

If you all thought the last cliffhanger was evil, try this one.

* * *

"Daine? Daine, speak to me!" Numair cradled her shaky body as she clung to him, convulsing with pain. 

She gasped as Numair lightly touched the arrow buried in her back, the wound overflowing with blood. With his magic, Numair cleaned the opening from dirt or impurities, but that was as far as he could go. He was no healer. Prodding the arrowhead with his black fire, Numair found that it was poisoned. Not just any poison, but a strong form of magic influence, which he couldn't identify, never have experienced it firsthand before. They needed Alanna. 

In his concentration, Numair didn't notice the person standing beside them until he encountered an unfamiliar sky blue magic observing Daine's wounds. Surprised, he drew back and faced a middle age woman with flowing golden hair and clear cerulean eyes. 

"I know this poison. Come, I can treat her." 

He didn't know if she could be trusted, but there was no time. Magical poisoning could prove to be fatal when it fully dominates the victim's physical and magical system, some strong enough to kill within a few hours. 

Numair threw a shield around his party, placing an invisible barrier between them, the lady and anyone else who may consider attacking them once again. He saw the eyes of the blond woman darken, yet her stance softened and she spoke once again in her low, gentle voice. 

"I'm Gabriel. My abode is far from here, but there's a hut close by to suit my needs." 

As Numair carefully tied Daine to Cloud, he felt Gabriel establish her own sphere of protection from any nearby attackers. They left the beach and slowly made their way to the seemingly distant clusters of snowy pine trees.

* * *

Daine slowly opened her eyes and looked around where she was. She tentatively got up and brushed off her breeches before she realised they weren't there. She was naked. 

"Numair?" 

She tried to speak by no sound came out. Confused and feeling weak, she desperately looked to find any familiarity in her surroundings. Startled, she widened her eyes in fear. 

There was nothing around her. Nothing. She was somehow standing upright in a place of complete emptiness, void of life. 

_If there is nothing, how do I exist in this place?_

Inspired by this discovery that she was alive, Daine reached within her to that ever-waiting pool of magic and found... 

Black fire. 

_No! That's not my magic!_

Hesitantly, she extended a tendril and tested the pool. 

_What? It still feels like mine, perhaps simply under an illusion... Maybe I should try to use it._

She took a drop of the shimmering black liquid and concentrated on shape-shifting to one of her favourite animals — a slender grey wolf. 

Daine received a sensation of being burnt, fire consuming her whole being, filling her lungs and scathing her fur. 

Unable to withstand the pain any longer, Daine closed her ruby encrusted emerald eyes and fell.

* * *

Numair had never felt such a rage since Ozorne had first laid a finger on his Daine. Now he was struggling to suppress this overwhelming desire to strangle Gabriel as she sat calmly pressing a foul substance on Daine's wound, which seemed to multiply her cries of anguish. 

"You're killing her!" He had meant to sound violent and menacingly, yet his voice came out in a mere whisper. 

Gabriel had heard the desperate tone above the screams of Daine, and looked at Numair with her timeless blue eyes. 

"No I'm not. I'm treating her." 

As if on cue, Daine let out a silent gasp and feel limp to the sweat-soaked mattress. Her breathing became more even and deep, as if she was simply asleep from a long, tiring day. 

Numair frowned at this sudden change of events and glanced at Gabriel, who gave him a smirk which looked to be an 'I told you so' expression. Numair sighed with defeat and buried his head, still unsure whether to trust this woman. For all he knew, she may have cast a spell on Daine, and having been in contact with her blood, flowing with her wild magic, Gabriel had temporarily gained access to her inner barriers. Numair swiftly sent his magic within Daine's system, checking to see if her body and mind were possessed by outside forces. When she appeared to be free and acting upon her own will, Numair was slightly relieved yet still very troubled about the recent events. 

Needing to satisfy his curiosity of exactly what had taken place, he spoke. 

"Explain." 

Gabriel studied him once again, searching him with her knowing gaze. Numair couldn't help by become mesmerised with her appearance, awed by her ageless power. Now that Daine was perhaps out of danger, he had to appreciate the beauty of her saviour, golden bangs framing a porcelain face free of wrinkles, shimmering blue eyes which held a gentle look behind the defiant mask. 

"The poison was Witchfire." 

Numair's heartbeat halted. He tried drawing a breath and choked. For a few moments, the sound of his coughing resonated in the tiny cabin, amplified by the silence of the area. When he finally settled down, Gabriel spoke again, this time a sombre tone in her mellow voice. 

"Are you aware of the consequences of Witchfire, Master Salamin?" 

He couldn't care less of how she knew his name. All that mattered now was Daine... Daine, she was... 

"Yes, I am." Numair took a deep breath, still unbelieving of Daine's danger. "Witchfire is a form of strong, ancient magic cast by female mages. To successfully create one drop of Witchfire, the mage must use the majority of her power, leaving them drained for days. The power of Witchfire is not due to the magic applied, but rather the amount of blood, which contains the very essence of one's magic, added to create the potion. The mage must not only gain the knowledge of binding these liquids, but must survive the exertion of both blood and magic in their systems. Many powerful mages have died in the attempt of creation, because they could hardly exist long enough without blood flowing within them, and to draw the massive amounts of their magic to bind the sources. 

"Witchfire enters ones bloodstream and can control the being as it taints the victims' blood with foreign magic. It can be used to fully possess a being, channelling their magic as the caster's own. And if the mage decides to once again go through the agonising experience merely to create another drop, it can kill a victim and all those close to them, by slowly burning them mentally, physically and magically, and using their hearts and emotions as a passage to all their loved ones, to repeat the process on them, until it spreads to the ends of the earth." 

Gabriel looked at Numair with a gaze close to admiration, and asked one last question to complete his revelations of this long forgotten magic. 

"And the antidote is?" 

Tears filling his eyes, he swallowed and allowed them to cascade down his weary face, ghastly with pain and fear. 

"Witchfire."

* * *

Let's kill Daine off, and have an angsty Numair for the rest of his life. Wouldn't that be lovely. 


	9. Revelations

**Travels Beyond Tortall**

Chapter 9 — Revelations 

Written by Silent Serenade 

Apologies for the lateness. Currently being bombarded by exams, which is fun because it's not officially school. It's wonderful inspiration for finishing my papers quickly, so that I may write this in the remaining time of being tested. Many thanks to my reviewers, and I shall try my best to send you a personal note of appreciation if I haven't already when my computer functions. 

Special thanks to SG who commented on the alliteration. I thought no one would ever notice it.

* * *

He couldn't make it. Even if he had scoured the world for instructions on this terrible power, he was a man. He had too much testosterone in his blood, and not enough of the female hormones. He simply could not do it. 

For the first time in his life, Numair hated the fact he was a man. Since puberty, he was always glad he never had to go through what the women did — monthlies, mood changes and eventually, the excruciating pain of childbirth. Being a man, he fell in love with Daine, and had been upon the beginning of a beautiful relationship to last a lifetime. But this was to be cut short, as he was a man, and wasn't able to save the woman he loved. 

He could feel Gabriel's eyes on him, analysing his reaction, perhaps even reading his mind. He wouldn't be surprised if she had such power, being one of the few alive in the Mortal Realms who possessed the knowledge of the poison. Numair tilted his head slightly, and was captured in Gabriel's gaze, tugging at his inner barriers, coaxing him to let her into his mind. 

_I feel so heavy_, he thought, giving away to her demands and admitting defeat as he allowed the doors to open in his psyche. _So drowsy. But I don't want to sleep... Please don't let me sleep._

_She'll be alright, for now. I'll take care of her._

Gabriel's tone was both icy and warm, energising yet luring Numair to rest in blessed oblivion. 

_The poison..._

He had to protest. He could not give so easily. But she was prepared. Numair realised now, had just experienced the endless knowledge and wisdom within the woman, in the unreachable ends of her mind. 

_It won't go anywhere for awhile. I've placed a magical barrier of great power unbeknownst to many, for the Witchfire to absorb before infiltrating more of Daine's bloodstream. Relax and allow me to use some of your magic to add to the defences. Sleep._

Already feeling Gabriel channelling power away from his reserves, Numair sagged in his chair and slept.

* * *

Daine sat huddled in the strange, empty place doing nothing but wait. It was so strange... The moment she gave up struggling against the pain, stopped clinging onto the grasp of reality, a peaceful wash of calm flowed over her. Immediately a sensation of bliss and light-headedness evaded her senses, and her muscles relaxed, causing her no choice but to sit on the floor which wasn't quite the ground. 

Not knowing how or why, she felt a comforting presence which was exotic yet so familiar, a force controlling the tidal waves of the vast oceans, igniting the fuel of scorching flames, and at the same time, a beauty which resided in the stars and moon. 

Daine knew she should not allow this to nonchalantly bypass her senses, but she didn't have the energy or will to study all these oddities. She should be wary yet longed for the healing touch of a spirit which freely roamed the stars. And despite the mixed feelings and colours the strange presence emitted, it was the only warmth within the area of complete darkness. 

As she sat contemplating but not quite thinking, a wave of Numair's essence flooded her senses, leaving Daine smiling and encouraged as she waited.

* * *

Numair awoke to a silent cabin, feeling for the first time at ease since he reached the shore of foreign territory. His bones and muscles ached at the uncomfortable position in which he had taken his quick nap, and he gingerly stood up, stretching his lanky body as much as possible. 

Looking around, he realised it must be quite late, considering the tiny flame on the candle and the base of wax around it. He noted a source of light outside, and peered out the window, awed by the sight of the beautiful full moon. 

Full moon? The last time he saw the moon it wasn't nearly as bright or round as the stunning globe currently in the sky. That meant... 

"Finally awake, Master Salamin?" 

He groaned inwardly at the slightly teasing tone as his questions were answered. 

"How long have I slept? Three days and nights?" 

His own unused voice sounded harsh to his ears, and he scowled at the look of amusement on Gabriel's face. 

"Four." 

"So much for a quick nap," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly aware of how precious time was, his eyes darted around the small room until they found the sleeping figure of Daine, seemingly unharmed. 

"She needs the antidote, and soon. Our barriers cannot hold for much longer." 

Numair was surprised at this sudden change of quality. He looked and saw her once twinkling eyes now radiating a serious, steady flow of power. He frowned when thinking upon the events of the last few days. Someone who knew so substantially about Witchfire? Even the black robed mages of Tortall didn't possess half as much knowledge on this power as Numair did, and he certainly wasn't aware of temporary cures to halt the poison from spreading. Who was this woman? 

"We must leave this place whilst the moon is full." 

"To where can we find the antidote?" _Nowhere_, his insides screamed. _You can't make it. No one has for thousands of years. There is no antidote._

"And I thought you should know, before we progress any further. The Witchfire your companion has been tainted with contains the blood of a goddess." 

He couldn't believe it. Now she tells him! It is almost impossible to find the antidote anywhere in the face of the realms, but one powerful enough to counter the works of a goddess, might and magic heightened by millions? Only a dragon or another goddess could possibly do such a thing, but Kitten was young, way too young. 

"This is futile! Stop feeding me false hope. There is no way, and you know it. Don't waste my time here and just tell me she's going to die so I may speak to Jon and warn him of what is expected. TELL ME!" 

Serene as the undisturbed river, Gabriel spoke. 

"Tell yourself what you wish, contact your King if you wish, but under no circumstances would I feed you a lie to cover a truth. Either bring the Wildmage and the dragonet before the moon sets and my power is faded or stand here inconsequentially bickering with one beyond your comprehension and allow the world be fouled by Chaos." 

She turned from Numair and walked to the door, leaving him stunned. Gabriel couldn't possibly mean... 

"Uusoae? She's trying to kill Daine?" 

Halfway out the cabin, Gabriel halted and faced the frantic mage. 

"Who did you expect it would be, the Green Lady? Uusoae would want nothing better than to overwhelm the world with Chaos, and what better way than to start from the inside?" Gabriel was running out of patience. If they had wanted to cure Daine, they had to move fast. 

"But isn't she... Imprisoned?" 

Gabriel sighed, knowing they would not go anywhere until Numair's questions have all been answered. 

"She's a goddess. She has a tiny supply of Witchfire created throughout the existence of her ageless life, fed by her unceasing hate and hunger for power. I'm sure Uusoae wasn't too happy to be punished due to Daine, and in her desire for revenge has sent that lovely archer to attack you as soon as you were outside Tortall, where no one would be suspicious or aware. 

"Unfortunately, he missed embedding the arrow in you and caught your friend – no, lover – instead. I'm sure the assassin fled as soon as he realised his mistake for the fear of suffering under Chaos' wrath." 

Still trying to absorb all this information, Numair felt a pain as he realised that the poison was meant for him. 

"Me? Why?" Numair's lips curled in a frightening snarl, and he felt an urge to laugh cynically at his stupid question. "Of course. So Daine would suffer more. Revenge and world domination in one go. How thoughtful of her." 

Gabriel watched as Numair strode to where Daine laid, a sleep-like expression on her face. But she knew better; the Wildmage was not asleep, but trapped in an unperceivable dimension. He gently peeled the blanket off Daine and slid arms under her back and behind her knees, lifting her off the tiny bed. He whistled a prolonged note at the immature dragon, whose eyes flickered intelligently at the sound, and followed the mage attentively at his heels. 

Numair walked next to Gabriel as Kitten studied the blonde enigma with her catlike eyes. 

"The moon still radiates. Where must we go?" 

She gently placed a slender hand on Cloud, hoping the horses would understand being left behind. The moonlight washed her senses, filling her bones with revitalising energy, entwining joyfully with not just her magic, but Gabriel's whole being. 

"To three drops of Witchfire in my hometown Snowsdale, Galla."

* * *

In the empty nothingness, Daine felt the diminishing presence of Numair. But there was nothing to do but softly close her crimson eyes and wait.

* * *

I like Gabriel. She's powerful. I don't want to kill Daine anymore. Kill Gabriel and face a lovely challenge. 


	10. The Battle Begins

****

Travels Beyond Tortall

Chapter 10 – The Battle Begins

Written by Silent Serenade

This story is nearing its end - there's only one chapter to go, and an epilogue if I find it necessary (which won't be likely). Thank you very much for putting up with me, and I hope you enjoy these latest developements. My ongoing assessments for a university admission index are coming to a close, which means a series of larger examinations, resulting in potential delay for the completion of this story. I apologise in advance.

* * *

Exhilarating. Soaring the velvet skies, feeling just that bit closer to the stars. Bathed in silver moonlight, Gabriel led the way as an icy blue aura surrounded her body, lifting her up to the heavens. A fragile looking bond with power that amazed Numair held the mages and dragon, following Gabriel in her journey in this stunning way.

Eyeing Daine's limp body, hair blowing slightly within the magical influence, Numair's spirits were deflated as he was reminded of the reason behind this exquisite experience.

"If only you could feel this too, the wind softly ruffling your curls and kissing your cheeks," he whispered into her ear and placed his lips tenderly against her cool skin.

Looking downwards, he could barely make out the hints of rugged hills and vegetation, blurred by the speed of which they moved. Beside him, Kitten flexed her developing wings in an imitation of flapping, wistfully glancing around her, and let out something similar to a sigh.

"You want to fly, don't you?" Numair questioned softly after observing her movements.

Kitten fixed her intelligent eyes on Numair and nodded slowly. Her sad gaze turned towards Daine, and she let out a trembling chirp.

"And you want her to get better..." He trailed off, as the dragonet turned away. He swallowed, and tried to sound convincing, "Don't worry, she will."

He knew time was running out for them. Despite Gabriel's mysterious source of overwhelming raw power acting as a temporary barrier to protect Daine's inner self, there wouldn't be enough time for them to rid the poison. The Mortal Realm would soon be controlled by the powerful witch behind this – it was only a matter of time before chaos is unleashed upon all the innocent creatures of the land. All his dearest friends in Tortall who stood by him, by her, would have to suffer before they could recover from the recent war. And he would be the first to be affected.

_Why bother fighting?_ He thought to himself, suddenly feeling a need to explode into the silent night. _It is futile. Why don't we simply give up? Once the poison spreads, we will not feel anything. Let it go._

The end of the world as he knew it – it was incomprehensible. He would willingly sacrifice himself, but what of the others? Could he let go his companionship with Jonathan and Thayet, the rulers who accepted him as their friend? Could he let go the guardianship of Kitten, who he watched with a tender pride as the dragonet matured? Could he let go what he had with Daine, which they only recently started to realise and nurture? Could he let the Daine he love die away, and let the terrible force controlling her channel evil through her body?

No... For the sake of Daine, he would not allow such a thing to happen, and would lend all his power to this stranger who he must come to trust. Lost in his thoughts, he barely realised his feet landing on the soft earth, Gabriel's blue Gift dissipating into the night air.

Faint footsteps captured his attention, and a woman emerged from the nearby cottage. Flames from her torch cast eerie shadows across her face, and Numair noticed a flicker of recognition as her eyes fixed briefly on Kitten.

"Welcome home, mother," she spoke timidly. "I see you bring visitors."

"Is there a bed prepared?" Gabriel asked, receiving a nod in response. She turned to Numair. "Please make yourself comfortable in our humble abode."

The polite formality did not hide the grim expression she wore, and Numair followed her daughter into the house without question. Kitten trod obediently behind them, her intelligent eyes casting an inquisitive glance at the younger woman. Reaching a simple, freshly made bed, Numair set down his precious bundle as numerous candles around the room were magically lit. Observing Daine's peaceful face under this new light, he noticed with a bitter pang that nothing seemed to be out of ordinary, her slightly coloured cheeks giving the appearance of one in deep slumber.

He heard shuffling feet behind him, followed by Gabriel's clear, authoritative voice. "Please excuse my daughter and I for a moment."

Numair gave a small nod and turned to thank her, and barely caught the glimpse of the emerald on the younger woman's neck catching the light as she walked out the room.

* * *

"It's her," the girl whispered urgently, grasping her mother's hand with fear. They sat around a small table, and a dimming candle was the only source of light in the confined room. "It's the Wildmage."

"I know, Isabelle." Though Gabriel's calm tone betrayed no sense of fear, her hand tightened around Isabelle's.

"Then... Does it mean she has also come? It is too soon! We are not ready—"

"No, not yet," Gabriel's interruption was followed by a sigh of relief. "But not for long. We have only a few hours left – perhaps a day, if they have lost our trail. She can feel herself in the girl, and feel our presence through her. Although, she might take awhile to realise who I am..."

"What will she do when she finds out?"

"Try to destroy me." She smiled sadly at her daughter's calm acceptance after coming to terms with the consequences long ago, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "My power has diminished in the last few days, and hers has increased by absorbing my magic. And if she manages to gain complete control over Veralidaine... She is our only hope now."

"Do you think her magic is strong enough to counter Uusoae?" Isabelle asked doubtfully, remembering their encounter in the woods not so long ago.

"Wild magic was never meant to be a great source of power," Gabriel replied softly, "but magic alone is powerless in this battle. Only her inner strength is a defence in the struggle against Chaos."

"If she overcomes the poison, do you think we can convince her off...?" Isabelle trailed off, too afraid to voice her thoughts yet desperate to know the answer. Her soft brown eyes pleaded with her mother, willing her to give the answer she wanted to hear, even if it was a lie.

_I don't know._ Gabriel's timeless voice surrounded her, and Isabelle glanced nervously at the entrance of the secluded room. _But that is where Salmalín will come into use._

* * *

She was alone. It was the one thing Daine had hated through her life – alone when the other children excluded her from their games, alone when she returned to her burning village. But those times, she had her animal companions, and the comforting presence of the copper fire within, allowing her to share her thoughts and feelings with those friends. Without it, she was empty, a being with no soul who ceased to exist, a feeling which was a result of the kind of loneliness engulfing her now.

_You can still choose._ The strange, whirling voice echoed throughout the place, and Daine jumped up, instinctively forming a defensive stance.

Daine looked around, searching for the source of the voice which was vaguely familiar.

_I know how it feels to be shunned,_ the speaker continued, and Daine felt a strange force closing in on her. _Join with me, and you will never feel loneliness again._

The vibration of sound echoing around her seemed to reflect a pulse from within. Uncertainly, she reached into her core and gingerly tested the foreign magic. It flared suddenly, and she felt the black fire humming in response to her surroundings before she hastily withdrew the contact.

_Yes, that's it..._ The voice seemed closer now, and she could almost feel herself swirling with the whirlpool. _My power is yours to take. Together, we will not be alone._

She resisted even as she felt herself succumb to the mysterious force, but stubbornly clung onto the thought she fought to express.

_Who are you?_

She felt soft chuckles of cold amusement enveloping her, and the inviting, taunting voice of the reply beating in time to her pulse. _I am you._

For a moment, Daine almost gave in to the promises of escape from solitude, but something indefinable, something warm and soothing filled her heart, holding her back.

_Let me think about it._ A flood of terror, agony and hatred swept through her, and she instantly regretted giving her response. Yet there was nothing she could do but wait until the presence returned; she was alone again.

* * *

"It is nearly time." Gabriel's decisive tone lifted a slight amount of pressure on Numair, as he nodded to the speaker.

"But before we do anything, there is something you should know." Numair gave Isabelle a quick glance, before his attention focused on Gabriel again. "Uusoae has nearly reached her goal, and once Daine is within her power, she will not stop with the Mortal Realm."

"Sarra," he whispered, feeling his heart churn. "And Weiryn."

"No." Gabriel's short, firm reply sent a chill through Numair's spine. He lifted his head, peered into the treacherous depths of her eyes, and found he knew the answer. "She will infect the gods through me, and the magic I have already fed her with the barrier I built."

There was a slight pause as he absorbed the information, desperately needing to understand the situation. Taking a deep breath, he asked the inevitable.

"Who are you?"

"This is my daughter, Isabelle. I believe you have already met." Gabriel gestured for her to move forward, and she politely bowed to Numair. The emerald pendant caught the candlelight again, sending green sparkles dancing around the room. So he had guessed correctly after all. Feeling impatience stir within him, Numair rose to his feet. "Why are you—?"

"Do you know why she bowed instead of curtsy?" Gabriel interrupted, cerulean eyes commanding him to remain silent. "It was the belief of our ancestors that all women of our line be treated equal to men. Though this allowed us more independence, it also stripped us of our identity.

"I defied the traditions, and experimented with creating witchfire. I also gave my daughter a feminine name. It angered the tribe, but then again, they had accepted that I was different..."

Though some of Numair's questions were answered, more had risen to the surface with Gabriel's revelation. Again, he tried to search for answers through one simple question. "Who are you?"

Gabriel smiled, and fixed her gaze on Daine's unmoving form. "I am Gainel's daughter, and a protector of the Northern territories which lie here."

Numair nodded. Finally, he understood the source of her powers, the extensive knowledge, and the supply of witchfire.

As Isabelle added the final preparations to the room and Gabriel began chanting the spells which would once again connect Daine to the physical world, both their bodies starting to glow a light blue, Numair knew that he had to trust her. For now.

* * *

Daine felt a serene, steady flow of power enter this place of nothingness, and at first, thought it was the return of the strange presence. On second thought, she concluded this came from another source, someone who was with her before.

_Veralidaine, it is time to return._ The calming voice, so different to the harsh tone from moments ago, echoed in her mind.

Hesitantly she stood up, searching for the owner of the gentle voice. _Where am I? Where do you wish to take me?_

_I will bring you back to the Mortal Realm_, the voice resonated again, and Daine could make out a faint blue aura starting to surround her. _I will bring you back to Master Salmalín._

Joy and concern coursed through her at the mention of him, and the aura brightened. _Numair is with you? Is he all right?_

_He is fine,_ the voice replied, and Daine detected an element of motherly tenderness. _We'll make sure that you are too._

The urgent undertone following that last statement scared her, and she realised there was more to the situation than was revealed. _What must I do?_

_Resist the pain._ Confused, Daine tried seeking for answers, but was not given an opportunity to project her thoughts. _There is no time for further explanation – we must move before she returns!_

The desperation frightened and angered Daine, her trust wavering as she realised the absurdity of the situation. Did she not have a right to know what was going on? And why, after all this time, did someone decide to make their abrupt appearance? She did not know this person despite their friendliness, which could possibly be a façade used to trick her into something for their own purposes. They had also known that the mentioning of Numair would have affected her – it was all too coincidental, too well planned, and even held a hint of manipulation. She would not co-operate with this new enemy.

The blue light around her dimmed as all previous hope and joy left her, replaced with the whirling feelings which had become all too familiar.

_She is going nowhere,_ the dark, cruelly comforting voice whispered maliciously as the terror, agony and hatred slowly seeped into Daine's being, becoming a part of her. _We are one now, my darling. It's time to rid the nuisance._

Black fire blazed, hurling the presence out of the dimension. An overwhelming sense of victory took hold of her momentarily, and Daine revelled in feel of the swirling force that replaced the empty void within her. She lowered her hands, her scarlet eyes staring in slight disbelief at the black tinted nails, and instantly missed the feel of the raw power which flowed through those hands only moments ago. The blue aura disappeared completely.

* * *

Taking a desperate gulp of air, Gabriel opened her frantic eyes, shivering uncontrollably as sweat rolled down her temple. Shakily, she gestured for a cup of water, Isabelle complying instantly, and tried clearing her mind by focusing on the sweet, clean taste.

"Did it work?" Numair spoke coarsely, her haunting eyes giving him enough of an answer.

"I can still reverse the poison," Gabriel replied slowly, her breath still quivering, "but I would have to do it by force."

Numair shuddered, unwilling to cause more pain to his lover. Taking a thorough look at Daine, he noticed all signs of warmth disappeared from her face. He lifted a trembling finger to her cheek, and found her impossibly cold to the touch.

His eyes bore questioningly into Gabriel's, demanding the answer he didn't want to hear. She gave it to him.

"Chaos has taken over her."


End file.
